Une rose enlevée
by RoseRebelle
Summary: Se battre ? Résister ? Survivre ? Mais comment faire lorsque les pétales tombent un à un... [En cours] B/E
1. Chapitre 1 Arrachée aux siens

**/!\ Cette fiction est interdite aux moins de 18 ans. Des scènes de violence, de maltraitance et de sexe sont prévues pour les prochains chapitres /!\**

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire :)

Les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer.

Je précise que dans ma fiction, tout le monde est humain !

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Arrachée aux siens

Je me roulais en boule en cherchant à taton ma couverture, les yeux clos. J'avais froid. Rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on vit au fin fond d'une petite ville que le soleil ne semble pas connaître. Ma couverture avait dû tomber au pied de mon lit comme à chaque fois. J'avais tendance à prendre mon lit pour un ring la nuit... Et cette nuit avait été particulièrement difficile pour moi.

_J'avais accepté un des nombreux rendez-vous de Mike, depuis mon arrivée à Forks il n'avait cessé de me harceler dans l'espoir d'en obtenir un. Devant son insistance j'avais fini par accepter dans l'espoir que ses supplications finiraient par cesser._

_Il m'avait donc inviter au restaurant. Durant plus d'une heure je dus l'écouter parler des chances qu'avaient son équipe de gagner le tournois face aux Portland Timbers. Je me contentais de vague « c'est vrai » ou « hum » lorsqu'il attendait une réponse de ma part mais il semblait s'en contenter et continuait son babillage._

_A cet instant, il m'avait fait penser à Jessica, ils iraient tellement bien ensemble... Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il ne préférait pas tenter sa chance avec elle, il avait plus de chance qu'avec moi. Non, soyons claire, il n'avait aucune chance avec moi._

_Je jouais avec les légumes dans mon assiette tout au long de son monologue, lors qu'enfin il eut décidé que le repas était fini je poussais un long soupir de soulagement. Le serveur était arrivé et j'avais insisté pour payer mon repas, bien que je n'y ais pas touché, je ne voulais pas que dans son esprit étriqué il pense que c'était un rendez-vous amoureux._

_Nous étions sortis du restaurant et avions marché jusqu'à la voiture, j'avais ignoré les regards en coin qu'il m'avait lancé en regardant droit devant moi. Il avait tendu la main pour ouvrir ma portière mais arrêta son geste, j'avais été plus rapide que lui._

_« Surtout lui montrer que tu n'es pas intéressée » cette phrase je me l'étais répétée toute la soirée._

_La voiture avait fini par se garer dans l'allée devant chez moi. Il n'avait pas dépassé les 20 km/h de tout le trajet, remplissant ainsi plus fortement l'habitacle de son odeur de transpiration. Dès qu'il avait arrêté la voiture, je m'étais extirpée de l'habitacle en lui lançant un « merci, c'était vraiment sympa »._

_Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de me répondre, j'avais marché d'un pas pressé vers le perron. Mike n'étais toujours pas parti. Je m'étais retournée pour voir qu'il me fixait nerveusement alors j'avais fait un signe d'au revoir dans sa direction. Il avait secoué la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de partir._

_Je m'étais alors retournée pour avoir la porte, pensant à mon lit chaud qui m'attendait._

_Crac._

_Ce bruit avait attiré mon attention. Il provenait du petit bois juste à côté de la maison. Je m'étais avancé prudemment à petits pas. Je connaissais ma maladresse et ne voulais surtout pas tomber entourée par une nuit noire. J'avais avancé de quelques mètres à peine et m'était effondrée à l'instant où un bruit sourd avait raisonné près de ma tête._

J'étais sans doute tombée. Je pestais intérieurement contre ma malchance naturelle et ouvrais les yeux pour tenter de trouver cette fichue couverture. Il faisait noir. La nuit était sans doute bien avancée. Je me relevais pour retomber aussitôt. Ma tête avait heurté quelque chose de dur à moins de 60 cm de mon visage. Je plaçais instinctivement l'une de mes mains sur mon front, c'est sûr, j'allais avoir une bosse.

Je ressentais de léger picotement sur mon front mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressentais à l'arrière de ma tête. Une douleur atroce s'était éveillée. Je portais ma main vers la douleur et tressaillit au contact de la bosse qui s'était déjà formée.

Je tâtonnais autour de moi pour identifier le lieu où je me trouvais. Le plafond était dur, le sol au-dessous de moi était moelleux et les côtés étaient de matières différentes que je ne parvins pas à identifier. J'étais dans une boite, enfermée. Je ne souffrais pas de claustrophobie mais je sentais soudain un poids dans ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je fermais les yeux et me forçais à respirer lentement et profondément pour apaiser l'angoisse qui menaçait de me submerger.

Mon cerveau tournait et retournait la situation dans tout les sens. Où étais-je ? Que s'était-il passé ?

J'avais dépassé le stade de croire à un mauvais rêve, ma souffrance était bien trop forte pour un simple cauchemar.

Soudain je fus secoué, c'est là que je compris où je me trouvais. Le coffre d'une voiture. Ce n'était pas un bruit sourd PRES de ma tête que j'ai entendu mais SUR ma tête.

S'en était trop pour moi, je sentie mon esprit partir en moins d'une seconde.

Lorsque je revins à moi la voiture était toujours en marche. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps. Je me mis à tambouriner sur le plafond du coffre en criant pour obtenir de l'aide. Je savais au fond de moi que ce geste était totalement inutile mais je devais faire quelque chose pour me sortir d'ici.

Après de nombreuses minutes où je m'acharnais sans relâche, mes bras retombèrent, les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur mes joues. Je me moquais à présent de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que j'arrive ici. Les vraies questions que je me posais à présent étaient qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Qu'allait-on faire de moi ?

Penser que je puisse être à la merci d'un psychopathe fit remonter le poids dans ma poitrine. Non. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller. J'allais me battre quoiqu'ils me fassent.

La voiture s'arrêta. J'entendis deux portières claquer puis le bruit de quelque chose en fer traîné sur le sol.

Brusquement je fus aveuglé par une vive lumière. On venait d'ouvrir le coffre. J'étais tellement surprise que je ne bougeais pas durant quelques secondes. Mon bourreau avait profité de cet instant pour attacher mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me fis glisser hors de la voiture. Je poussais un cris strident face à la douleur. Il avait son énorme main posée sur ma bosse.

« Lâchez-moi ! » hurlais-je.

Cette phrase n'eut pour seul effet que de provoquer l'hilarité de l'homme. Il me traîna durant quelques instants avant de me balancer contre un mur. J'avais garder les yeux fermés tout au long de la manœuvre, mes yeux n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'habituer à la lumière après avoir passé ce qui me semblait être des heures dans le noir total.

Je m'autorisais à ouvrir mes yeux, j'avais glissé le long du mur et était assise dans un coin de la pièce. C'était sans doute un garage, la voiture qui m'avait transporté ici était au centre, des caisses étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle semblait immense.

Deux hommes se tenaient contre un mur, l'un parlait au téléphone, il avait les cheveux blonds et semblait plutôt maigre à côté de l'autre homme qui me fixait. Mais qui ne l'était pas face à son imposante carrure. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et le regard tout aussi sombre. Il me faisait penser à un catcheur. Je me forçais à ne pas détourner le regard. Le premier homme devait avoir fini sa conversation téléphonique car il rangea son téléphone et s'adressa au deuxième homme qui détourna ses yeux de moi.

« J'ai gagné » pensais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Cela pouvait paraître stupide mais j'étais heureuse qu'il ait détourné le regard en premier.

Je n'avais même pas pensé à m'enfuir durant tout ce temps. D'abord parce qu'il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie, enfin parce que l'un de mes bourreaux m'observait de près et pour finir parce que mes pieds m'auraient sûrement vendu à ces hommes... Bref... Il fallait mieux que j'attende une bonne occasion. Seulement, viendrait-elle ?

L'homme qui m'avait observé s'approcha de moi. Je me retenais pour ne pas hurler.

« Allez ma belle ! On y va ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.


	2. Chapitre 2 Tristes retrouvailles

Hey tout le monde !

**Réponses**

diablotin » Je suis ravie que ce début de fiction te plaise. Je n'ai pas révélé tous les détails de mon histoire [notamment dans le résumé] mais je tiens vraiment à garder un maximum de suspense. Je publie environ deux fois par semaine [je risque par contre d'être absente à partir de la fin de semaine prochaine]. Tout dépend des événements que je souhaite raconter dans le chapitre, je sépare bien toutes les parties de mon histoire mais je compte faire pas mal de chapitres au final :)

MiseEnK » Désolée ma belle... Mais tu as été la troisième c'est tout aussi bien :)

J'espère aussi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire. Je vous ferai patienter parfois * oui tu peux me jeter des pierres maintenant x) * mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Oui, un vrai DarkEdward des plus complexe et toujours aussi sexy est prévu :D

Bérénice » Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fiction ❤

Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent toujours à l'immense Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Tristes retrouvailles

Je hurlais en balançant mes poings liés sur lui lorsqu'il s'approcha. Tout ce qui était à moins d'un mètre de moi se retrouvait touché par ma folie.

« Alec vient m'aider, je pourrai pas la tenir tout seul » hurla l'homme à la carrure impressionnante d'une voix agacée.

Je continuais à me débattre, lançant mes poings dans le vide. J'aurais pu rire de moi à cet instant si la situation n'avait pas été si dangereuse. L'autre homme, le blond nommé apparemment Alec s'approcha.

L'homme dont je ne connaissais pas le nom prit mes mains liées dans ses énormes poings et s'assit sur mes jambes après une minable tentative de lui envoyer ma jambe droite dans la figure. Je hurlais en entendant le bruit d'os brisés. Une violente douleur recouvrit mon mollet droit et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Alec approcha ses mains de mon visage, je crus tout d'abord qu'il allait me frapper mais il me mit un foulard autour de la bouche qui fit cesser instantanément mes cris.

Je serrais fort le bout de tissus entre mes dents pour tenter de supporter la douleur.

La brute qui m'avait probablement cassé la jambe détacha mes mains pour les passer dans mon dos. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, j'aurais pu me débattre de plus belle mais l'idée d'un bras cassé m'en dissuada.

Au lieu de cela mes larmes continuèrent à couler en silence et mes mâchoires compressaient le bout de tissus.

« C'est beaucoup mieux » dit la brute en souriant.

Il se releva en empoignant ma tignasse, me forçant à me mettre debout. Je poussais un cri étouffé face à la douleur de ma jambe. Alec partit devant suivi du monstre et de moi. J'avais la sensation que le blond était plus amical que l'autre. Peut être parce qu'il ne m'avait rien cassé lui...

Alec ouvrit une grande porte métallique de l'autre côté de la pièce. La brute me tenant fermement le bras gauche pour me faire avancer.

Je boitais en étouffant mes sanglots face à la douleur de ma jambe et de ma tête. Il me fit sortir du garage par la porte ouverte pour nous retrouver sous un soleil éclatant. Je regardais autour de moi et reconnue avec stupéfaction un visage familier.

Jessica se tenait à quelques mètres dans la même position que moi. Des larmes noyaient ses joues et son regard me fit penser à celui d'une biche touchée par un chasseur. J'eus de la peine pour mon amie. Je me demandais si elle voyait la même chose en me regardant. Elle était tenue par un homme brun à l'aspect négligé mais tout aussi musclé que le monstre à mes côtés. A notre arrivé il interpella l'homme qui me tenait de sa poigne de fer.

« Hey Démétri ! Belles prises hein ! » hurla-t-il en désignant Jessica et moi d'un signe de tête.

« Je la trouve un peu trop réveillé la mienne » répondit Démétri en rigolant.

Je détestais son rire. Il me glaçait le sang.

« On peut arranger ça » intervint soudain Alec à qui je n'avais pas prêté attention.

Il s'approcha de Jessica avec un mouchoir et lui plaça sur le visage. Son corps tomba lourdement dans les bras de son agresseur quelques secondes plus tard.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de hurler en me débattant une nouvelle fois les yeux fixés sur le corps inerte de Jessica.

Alec s'approcha de moi, le mouchoir toujours dans sa main. Il me le plaça sur la figure en me tenant l'arrière de la tête pour éviter que je ne la détourne. Je retins ma respiration durant quelques secondes mais l'air commençant à me manquer, je fus obligé de prendre une inspiration. Une odeur forte emplie mes poumons et je sentis mon corps sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

J'étais désorientée. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était ni même quel jour. Je détestais ça.

Je me souvenais du jour de mon enlèvement, le 18 septembre, 5 jours après mon anniversaire. J'avais tout juste 17 ans et j'avais été enlevée. Ma vie redeviendrait-elle comme avant ?

Ma poitrine se serra en pensant à ma famille. Comment vivaient-ils cela ? Mal évidemment. Renée, ma mère devait verser toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant à son bébé perdu. Charlie, mon père, était sûrement en train de coller des affiches de moi à chaque coin de rue en profitant de son statu de chef de la police locale pour interroger tout le monde. Phil, le nouveau mari de ma mère se contentait sûrement de la consoler. Il était gentil mais pour être honnête, je ne l'avais pas vraiment côtoyé, avant que je ne parte vivre chez mon père, il était souvent en déplacement.

Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent petit à petit dans mon esprit. Jessica !

J'avais vu Jessica ! Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi nous avait-on enlevé ? Pourquoi nous ?

Tellement de questions se bousculaient que cela réveilla mon mal de tête suivi par cette affreuse douleur à la jambe.

Je me retournais en grognant de douleur, le sol était dur et très inconfortable. Je pris enfin conscience de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, j'étais allongée, pieds et poings liés dans le dos avec toujours cet affreux bout de tissus qui obstrué ma bouche. Mes muscles me faisaient mal, j'avais faim, ma vessie était pleine. Mon corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans ces conditions extrêmes. L'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais me donnait la nausée, il bougeait comme lorsque j'étais dans le coffre de la voiture.

J'entendis les mêmes grognements de douleur autour de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, surprise pour constater que je n'étais pas seule. Je me relevais avec précaution, évitant de prendre appui sur ma jambe droite. Je restais assisse et contemplais la scène devant moi.

Des dizaines de filles étaient allongées sur le sol. De petites fenêtres avec des barreaux en haut des murs permettaient de voir clairement. Certaines filles étaient dévêtues, avec des traces de coups sur leur visage. Des griffures plus ou moins profondes étaient visibles sur leurs bras et leur torse, laissant des chemins rouges sur leur peau. Je tendais de respirer uniquement par la bouche malgré mon bâillon. Les odeurs de transpiration, d'urine, de régurgitation et de sang se mélangeaient dans cet espace confiné. En temps normal l'odeur du sang m'aurait tout simplement donné la nausée mais il était difficile d'ignorer les autres odeurs autour de moi. Je dirais que l'odeur de vomis était la plus forte et recouvrait de loin toutes les autres.

Bon sang ! J'en étais à analyser les odeurs nauséabondes autour de moi, l'enfermement commençait sérieusement à me peser même si j'avais passé le plus de ce temps à dormir.

J'étais la seule à être réveillée. J'observais les autres filles, certaines bougeaient dans leur sommeil, criaient ou gémissaient. Nous étions toutes attachées de la même manière. Je regardais le visage de chacune d'entre elles, espérant ou justement n'espérant pas rencontrer de visages familiers.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur celui d'une jeune fille à la peau mate.

_Mon premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée._

_J'étais terriblement angoissée. Je ne connaissais personne venant seulement d'arriver la veille dans cette petite ville. Je marchais dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma salle de cours, une carte dans la main pour m'indiquer le chemin. J'avais conscience de paraître totalement idiote avec cette carte mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me perdre et d'arriver en retard. Les gens me regardaient suffisamment inutile de leur trouver une nouvelle raison pour m'observer d'avantage._

_La minute où j'étais arrivée avait suffit à me montrer ce que serait le reste de ma journée. J'avais traversé le parking, sans pouvoir ignorer tous les regards braqués sur moi, scrutant chacun de mes mouvements._

_Hélas, rien n'avait changé depuis le début de la matinée. Je me dirigeais vers mon deuxième cours de la journée sous les mêmes regards curieux. J'arrivais dans la salle de mathématique n°2 en avance, ce qui me soulagea un peu. Je m'assis sur l'une des tables et sortis mes affaires._

_« Je peux ? » demanda une petite voix à un mètre de moi._

_Je relevais la tête pour voir une jeune fille me fixant avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage attendant une réponse de ma part._

_« Bien sûr » lui avais-je dit en lui renvoyant son sourire, comprenant qu'elle voulait s'asseoir à côté de moi._

_« Je m'appelle Angéla » dit-elle d'une voix douce._

_Je la trouvais vraiment belle avec sa peau mate, ses grands yeux noirs et ses cheveux ondulants le long de son visage. Elle avait une sorte de bienveillance en elle qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer sans même la connaître._

_« Isabella mais je préfère Bella » lui avais-je répondu._

Elle semblait avoir perdu toute sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient collés à son visage par les larmes séchées qu'elle avait versé, ses traits fins tordus par la douleur. Mon cœur se serra à cette vision. Angéla était ma meilleure rencontre depuis mon arrivée, elle ne m'avait jamais posé de question inutile comme les autres, ne se sentait pas obligé de me faire la conversation. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup, en mieux.

J'aurais voulu m'approcher d'elle pour apaiser sa souffrance. Malheureusement elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres, des filles allongées entre elle et moi me barraient la route pour que je rampe jusqu'à elle. J'aurais pu me relever mais je savais que jamais ma jambe blessée n'aurait supporté mon poids.

Alors j'attendis.

Combien de temps, je l'ignorais. Longtemps à en juger par la sécheresse de ma bouche. Les filles reprirent conscience une à une dans un concert de grognements et de sanglots étouffés.

Certaines se redressèrent cherchant une solution pour sortir de cet enfer.

« Si seulement il y en avait une » pensais-je.

Nous étions toutes attachées, épuisées et affamées. Nos chances de nous enfuir étaient minces. Elles hurlaient derrières leurs bâillons. Je souriais presque de ces gestes futiles pour obtenir de l'aide. Nous étions dans un camion, ne l'avaient-elles pas déjà remarqué ?

Ma tête me faisaient mal et leurs cris n'arrangeaient rien. Ils ne firent que réveiller les filles toujours endormies. Je regardais Angéla reprendre lentement conscience. Elle tourna sa tête de gauche à droite le regard perdu.

« Anchela » tentais-je d'hurler mais mon cri se perdit dans le brouhaha.

Elle se releva et regarda ses chevilles liées avec un air de défi. Ses yeux balayèrent ensuite les filles massaient sur le sol pour finalement s'arrêtaient sur moi.

Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise en me voyant. Pas de doute, elle m'avait reconnu.

Elle s'approcha de moi en s'aidant de ses jambes qu'elle faisait glisser sur le sol pour balancer le reste de son poids ensuite. Elle fit des signes de tête aux filles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin de se déplacer et arriva en peu de temps près de moi.

« Toi auchi » dit-elle ses grands yeux noirs remplis de tristesse à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je hochais la tête.

« J'ai vu Jechica » dus-je répéter trois fois avant qu'elle comprenne enfin.

Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

Nous détournâmes nos têtes au même moment en attendant deux filles pousser des cris suraiguës. A quelques mètres de nous, deux filles étaient dos à dos se tordant les mains pour détacher leurs liens suivit par d'autres filles se mettant en duo pour se délivrer.

Angéla se tourna vers moi et fit non de la tête. Je hochais de nouveau la tête comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Nos liens étaient tellement serraient que je sentais les miens entailler ma peau. C'était inutile de tenter de les enlever sauf à vouloir s'épuiser d'avantage.

Soudain le camion s'arrêta. Un silence de plomb se fit. Nous nous regardâmes toutes pendant plusieurs minutes attendant que quelque chose ne se produisent.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas assourdissant.


	3. Chapitre 3 Gentille fille

Coucou tout le monde !

**Réponses**

shihanna09 » J'espère qu'il te plaira, merci de suivre ma fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

diablotin » C'est vrai ? :o Wouahhh si j'arrive à faire cet effet aux lecteurs c'est juste WOUAHHHH ! *.* Mais Emmett et Jasper auront des rôles... Non je dirai rien :D Merci pour ton soutien :)

MiseEnK » Moi ? Mais je réponds toujours ! Même si y a pas de question je peux faire une réponse de quatre lignes x)

miss-stella6 » Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fiction, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise :)

J'attends toujours la réponse de Stephenie Meyer pour me donner les droits de son univers, en attendant tout lui appartient xD

Bonne lecture :)

Poutou ❤

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Gentille fille

Courage.

Voilà ce que je lisais dans les yeux d'Angéla lorsque nous fûmes séparé. Je fus la première de nous deux à partir.

Ils avaient ouvert le camion, un homme que je n'avais pas encore vu était rentré et avait pris l'une de nous avant de refermer les portes. Cinq minutes plus tard, cet homme était revenu, avait pris une nouvelle fille et était sorti avec elle.

Terreur.

Voilà ce que ressentait chacune d'entre nous. Où les emmenait-il ? Que faisait-il d'elles ? Nous respirions à peine, laissant les minutes s'écouler pendant ce qui me semblait durer des heures.

Finalement ce fût mon tour.

L'homme entra dans le camion, m'attrapant il me décolla du sol et me fit basculer sur son épaule droite avec tellement de délicatesse que mon souffle fut coupé.

Je me redressais, regardant une dernière fois mon amie avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle. Je me laissais retomber sur l'épaule de l'homme une fois Angéla hors de ma vue. Mes larmes coulaient en silence le long de mon front. Où m'emmenait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire de moi ? Reverrai-je Angéla ?

Tous mes membres me faisaient atrocement souffrir mais les cris que j'aurais voulu hurler restaient coincé dans ma gorge. Non pas que mon bâillon me gênait, j'aurais pu hurler à pleins poumons malgré cela. Non, c'était bien la peur qui m'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son.

Me revient à l'esprit les nombreux romans policier que j'avais dévoré. Il m'arrivait de trouver l'écriture trop pleurnicharde à mon goût, pensant « Mais bon sang ! Qu'elle meurt en silence ! ». Pourtant lorsque la mort est si proche de vous toucher, c'est bien en pleurnicharde que vous vous transformez.

Je n'avais pas honte de le dire, ma vie défilait devant mes yeux. Je repensais à ma famille, mes amis, je revoyais leurs visages derrière mes yeux clos.

_« Chérie ! Chérie ! Regarde maman mon coeur » avait crié la douce voix d'une femme que j'avais tout de suite reconnu. J'avais tourné la tête en direction du bruit._

_« Souris ma princesse, c'est pour grand-mère » avait hurlé ma mère pour couvrir le bruit._

_J'avais poussé un léger soupir. J'avais toujours détesté avoir un objectif fixé sur moi._

_« Ne bouge pas, c'est presque fini » m'avait murmuré la femme à côté de moi, un pinceau sur mon visage qu'elle badigeonnait avec entrain de rose, bleu, mauve._

_« Et voilà ! Une vraie petite princesse » s'était-elle écrié, fière de son œuvre._

_« Merci madame » avais-je dit, un sourire au lèvre._

_J'avais aussitôt sauté de mon siège et avais couru en direction de ma mère qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son appareil._

_« Tu es belle ma bella » avait-elle roucoulé en me prenant dans ses bras._

Je pensais à toutes les choses que j'aurais aimé vivre, connaître... Ma vie s'arrêtait là. Sans rien avoir connu du monde à seulement 17 ans.

Je rouvris mes yeux, il était hors de question que je leurs offre ce spectacle. Si je devais mourir, ce serait en leurs crachant aux visages pas en leurs suppliant.

Mes yeux ne clignaient pas. Je regardais attentivement le sol défiler. Nous étions passé de la terre battue, à un sol en béton. J'entendais des portes s'ouvrirent, des interrupteurs s'activaient. Il avait monté un escalier, le sol était pavé de carrelage blanc là où nous nous trouvions.

Il s'arrêta. Automatiquement, ma respiration fit de même. Je tentais de prêter attention aux moindres bruits qui m'entouraient mais n'entendis que le bourdonnement de mes oreilles après être restée plusieurs minutes tête baissée.

« Merci Caius » entendis-je non loin de moi.

« Pas de quoi ! » répondit l'homme qui me portait.

Sa voix résonna dans ma tête, sentir son corps vibrer en prononçant ces paroles me donnait la nausée.

« Pose là ici » dit le premier homme.

Toujours avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il me laissa tombé sur une table en métal dans une position terriblement inconfortable. Mes mains étaient toujours attachées dans mon dos, écrasant mes bras sous mon poids.

Je tournais la tête pour voir l'homme qui m'avait transporté jusqu'ici quitter la pièce, il avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds. Je n'allais quand même pas m'extasier sur mes agresseurs ! Ses cheveux n'étaient pas si beaux tout compte fait...

Je regardais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, elle était complètement blanche du sol au plafond. Les seules couleurs se trouvaient sur le métal argent de la table où j'étais allongée et sur une autre à quelques mètres où un homme dos à moi s'affairait. Une énorme lumière aveuglante était collée juste au dessus de mon visage.

« Alors voyons... » dit l'homme, se retournant pour me faire face.

Il avait de longs cheveux noirs tombant droits autour de son visage, le teint pâle et les traits tirés. Il devait avoir la quarantaine.

« Hum... » murmura t-il en lisant les feuilles d'un dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Isabella Swan » continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Je ne l'avais jamais mentionné.

« Aucun petit-ami connu, très bon résultats scolaire... » récita-t-il sans lever les yeux.

« Bon ! Maintenant je dois connaître des détails plus personnels » dit-il d'une voix forte en posant le dossier sur la table.

Plus personnel ? Ce n'était pas assez personnel ça ?

Il prit un tabouret, le fit glisser sur le sol dans un bruit strident atroce. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, nos nez quasiment collés. Je pus constater qu'il avait des yeux bleus impressionnants. Il passa ses mains derrière ma tête et détacha mon bâillon. J'en profitais pour lui cracher sur le visage.

Il recula sa tête, surpris puis sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer.

« Et bien... J'imagine que je peux ajouter mauvais caractère sur ton dossier » rigola-t-il.

« Aller vous faire foutre ! » tentais-je de hurler mais ma gorge était tellement sèche que se ne fut qu'un chuchotis.

« Mais ne suis-je pas mal élevé ? Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je connais ton nom mais tu ne connais pas le mien.

Je suis Volturi Aro » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Quoi ? Il voulait me serrer la main peut être ? Je gardais son nom dans un coin de ma tête, comme tous les noms que j'avais pu entendre jusqu'ici, si je sortais d'ici, ils allaient tous payer.

Je gardais le silence, sa réaction m'avait surprise. Je m'attendais à être frappé, insulté pour lui avoir envoyé le peu de salive qu'il me restait sur sa figure pas à ce qu'il veuille faire connaissance...

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, j'ai quelques questions » continua-t-il comme je ne répondais pas.

« As-tu déjà été opérée ? »

J'avais envie de penser mais mon cerveau n'était plus opérationnel, je me contentais simplement de le fixer avec des yeux ronds sans un mot.

Il soupira « Bon, tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me faciliter la tâche. Vois-tu ce n'est pas simple de travailler dans ces conditions. Nous avons des clients qui attendent un service irréprochable, nous nous devons de connaître tous les détails de nos marchandises. C'est pour cela que nous sommes numéro un depuis dès années dans le secteur. Tu ne voudrais pas que nous perdions notre statu par ta faute ? »

Ma faute ? Il voulait peut être que je m'excuse d'être ici aussi ? J'étais bien heureuse de l'embêter. Si il ne fallait que cela et bien soit, ma bouche resterait fermé.

« Tu me veux toujours pas répondre ? » persista-t-il.

Je restais les yeux fixés au plafond en réprimant un léger sourire.

« Très bien alors j'irai trouver ces informations moi-même » dit-il en se levant.

Il repartit devant la table et revient vers moi avec ce qui ressemblait à une boite à outils. Il commença à soulever mon T-Shirt. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il plongea sa main dans sa boite et en sortit un scalpel qui semblait extrêmement coupant. Il rapprocha l'instrument de mon ventre sans me quitter des yeux.

« STOP ! » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il releva instantanément sa main de mon ventre.

« Tu vas être mignonne maintenant ? »

Je hochais la tête.

Oui je m'étais promis de ne pas les supplier mais toutes mes résolutions m'avaient quitté à l'instant où la lame s'était approchée de ma peau. Avait-il l'intention de me torturer ? Drôle de façon de procéder... Il voulait mieux me connaître avant de m'arracher les ongles un par un ? Pourquoi ? Pour savoir de quelle couleur je préférais le scalpel qui allait me découper la peau ? Quel genre de malade faisait ça ?

« Le genre de malade que tu attires Bella » pensais-je.

« Alors je répète ma question. As-tu déjà été opéré ? » dit-il en reprenant le dossier avec un stylo.

« On m'a retiré mes amygdales lorsque j'avais six ans » murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante à laquelle j'avais essayé de donner un peu d'assurance.

« Bien. Rien d'autre ? » demanda-t-il en écrivant.

Je fis un geste négatif de la tête.

« Quel est ton plat préféré ? »

« Le jambalaya au chorizo **[N/A : R****ecette traditionnelle de Louisiane à base de riz et de poulet]** » dis-je en repensant à ma grand-mère le préparant, je chassais cette scène de mon esprit avant que l'émotion ne me gagne.

« Très bien. J'ai vu dans ton dossier que tu n'avais pas de frère et sœur. Ta mère a-t-elle fait des fausses-couches ? »

Pour être honnête, je ne trouvais plus ses questions bizarres depuis qu'il m'avait demandé mon plat préféré.

« Aucune idée » répondis-je.

« Nous ferrons des recherches, ne t'en fais pas. »

C'est sûr que connaître ce genre de détails sur la vie de ma mère était la chose qui m'intéressait le plus.

Il continua pendant plusieurs heures avec toutes sortes de questions sur ma vie, mes fréquentations enfant, mes fleurs préférées, lequel de mes parents je préférais...

« Es-tu vierge ? » demanda-t-il impassible.

Mon corps commença à trembler.

« Pour...Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? » balbutiais-je.

« Je te l'ai dit. Nous sommes numéro 1. Je dois connaître les moindres détails des marchandises que je vends. Sinon, que vont penser mes clients ? »

Ses clients ?

« Attendez. Vous allez me vendre ? » demandais-je les larmes me montant aux yeux.

« Comme toutes les autres » répondit-il.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire de nous » mes larmes inondant mes joues.

« Une fois vendue, nous ne nous occupons plus de vous »

Le corps tremblant et les larmes coulants je replongeais dans mes souvenirs.

_« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, tu as mis trop de sucre »_

_« Mais c'est meilleur avec du sucre » m'étais-je écriée._

_« Bella, si tu en mets trop tu ne sentiras plus le goût du chocolat »_

_Boudant j'avais retiré le surplus de sucre dans le saladier._

_« Très bien ma chérie » m'avait féliciter ma grand-mère._

C'était le dernier souvenir que j'avais gardé d'elle. Elle était décédée deux jours plus tard.

« Réponds-moi » s'impatienta Aro.

J'étais tellement absorbée par le visage de ma grand-mère que je n'entendais presque plus sa voix.

« Très bien. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul »

Lorsque je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mon jean, je sortis de ma torpeur.

« Non, pas ça ! » sanglotais-je.

« Réponds-moi. Es-tu vierge ? »

« Oui » répondis-je en reniflant.

« Vraiment très bien. Félicitation ta valeur vient d'augmenter » me dit-il tout sourire.

Il s'éloigna dans un coin de la pièce.

« C'est bon, tu peux venir la chercher »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Oui, tout est bon pour elle »

Il revint vers moi, rangea ce qui semblait être « mon » dossier et sa boite à outils.

Mes yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter le flot de larmes qui noyait mes joues. Ils allaient me vendre comme un vulgaire objet à un psychopathe. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour d'écrire la personne qui m'achèterait. Qui donc pouvait acheter des jeunes filles sans être complètement atteint ?

L'homme qui m'avait amené jusqu'ici revient, pour la première fois je regardais avec attention son visage. Il avait le menton prononcé, une bouche séparé en deux fines lignes et de petits yeux noirs.

« Amène la à Jane qu'elle s'occupe d'elle » dit Aro à l'homme qui s'appelait apparemment Caius.

L'homme obéit et me prit sur ses épaules, de la même manière que quelques heures plus tôt. Je voulais hurler mais j'étais tellement sonnée par tout ce que je venais d'apprendre qu'aucun son ne sortait.

Le trajet me sembla plus long que le précédent, passant du sol en carrelage blanc au béton. Il s'arrêta.

« Pose-la ici » entendis-je dire une voix féminine.

Je fus posé à même le sol sans aucun ménagement réveillant par la même occasion la douleur de ma jambe.

Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas un très bon goût pour la décoration. Tout était marron dans cette pièce, des caisses étaient disposées au milieu, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. La lumière venait d'une unique ampoule fixée au milieu du plafond.

Caius quitta la pièce.

J'observais la femme, Jane, qui devait « s'occuper » de moi selon les termes de Aro. Elle était jeune, guère plus âgée que moi, les traits fins, de longs cheveux blonds relevés en chignon strict, des lèvres pleines. C'était une très belle femme qui devait obtenir les faveurs de n'importe qui.

Elle sortit d'une des caisses un dossier, semblable à celui de Aro avec marqué sur la face « Isabelle Swan ».

« Je vais te préparer, je te préviens ne tente rien ou je demande à Caius de venir te chercher, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre » dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête pour signifier que j'avais compris. Elle retira le lien qui maintenait mes jambes collées, me releva avec force, ce qui m'étonna, elle était plus petite que moi mais semblait pouvoir porter mon poids sans aucun problème. Elle me força à marcher jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté. Je poussais des couinements tout le long du trajet, bon sang ! Ne voyaient-ils pas que ma jambe était cassée ?

C'était une salle de bain à la décoration minimaliste. Une unique baignoire, un lavabo, des toilettes et rien de plus. Il n'y avait même pas de miroir.

« Ce n'est peut être pas si mal, pensais-je, je n'aurais pas à voir mon visage »

La maison ne semblait pas disposer de fenêtre. Elle me maintint face aux toilettes et me retira mon pantalon.

« Que... »

« La ferme ! » me coupa-t-elle.

Finalement, Aro était plutôt gentil comparait à elle. Elle m'assit sur les toilettes. Je voulu me retenir mais cela faisait déjà tellement d'heures que je le faisais que je ne parvins pas à me retenir de faire mes besoins devant elle. Une fois que j'eus fini, elle découpa mon haut et mon sous-vêtement, me releva et me fit basculer dans la baignoire. Elle fit couler de l'eau glacée sur ma peau me faisant trembler de tous mes membres. Une fois totalement trempé, elle arrêta, s'éloigna et revint avec une bouteille à la main.

Elle la plaça au-dessus de ma tête et fit couler un liquide froid sur mon crâne qu'elle massa durant quelques instants sans aucune délicatesse, elle me faisait penser à Caius avec sa poigne brusque.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son travail, elle m'aspergea de nouveau le visage d'eau froide. Mes dents s'entrechoquaient et ma peau me brûlait. Elle arrêta le jet et prit une serviette qu'elle pressa sur ma peau pour la sécher.

Elle détacha mes poignées liés dans mon dos. Mes bras étaient raides d'être restés dans la même position plusieurs heures, mes épaules craquaient. Je retenais un gémissement de douleur.

Elle me sortit de la baignoire, j'étais sûre d'avoir des bleus sur tout mon corps demain. Elle me força à mettre une culotte et une robe de chambre trouée et parsemée de tâches que je ne préférais pas analyser.

Elle m'assit sur le sol ou plutôt, elle me força à tomber lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle me tendit un verre d'eau avec du pain qu'elle me regarda engloutir avec appétit.

J'avais vécu ces scènes dans un état second, mon esprit s'était totalement déconnecté de mon corps, je n'étais plus capable de penser me contentant d'observer et de me laisser faire. Qu'étais-je devenue ? Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais enfermée ici mais cela avait suffit à m'ôter toute ma détermination. J'étais une marionnette qui faisait ce qu'on lui disait.

_« HOME RUN ! » avait hurlé mon père en levant les bras au ciel._

_Je l'avais regardé du haut de mes quatre ans comme je le faisais souvent. J'avais toujours aimé l'observer pendant qu'il regardait ses matchs de baseball. Il discutait avec la télé à chaque match, je m'étais toujours demandée si les personnes derrière ne l'entendaient pas._

_« Chérie, apporte-moi une bière s'il te plaît. Je dois fêter ça » m'avait-il demandé sans quitter des yeux l'écran._

_Comme une gentille petite fille, j'étais allée lui chercher sa bière dans la cuisine._

« Tu as été une gentille fille Isabella » me dit Jane toute souriante. Elle quitta la pièce mais ne me laissa pas seule pour autant.

Je n'avais pas entendu l'arrivée de Caius, il me prit dans ses bras comme un vulgaire sac à patate, mes cheveux encore mouillés dégoulinants sur son T-Shirt. Il m'emmena dans une autre pièce sans aucune lumière et me fit tomber lourdement.

« AHHHHHHHHHH » hurla une voix.


	4. Chapitre 4 Nouveau supplice

Coucou me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse pour le petit temps d'attente, je suis en vacances sans possibilité de me connecter à internet tous les jours. Je ne vous oublie pas pour autant :)

Guest » J'ai prévu un Edward assez tordu :/ Mais la fin sera sympa :)

diablotin » J'aime lire tes reviews, merci infiniment ! Les Cullen seront... Ah non, je dirai toujours rien xP

MiseEnK » Merci à toi pour ta review :) Finalement je suis peut être aussi cruelle que Aro parce que je dirai rien :D Combien de chapitres ? Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai pas mal de rebondissements en tête et d'autres me viendront sans doute au fur et à mesure, je vais essayer d'avoir une histoire de plus de 100 000 mots à la fin. Je poste toutes les semaines environ, sauf lorsque j'ai un empêchement, dans ce cas c'est 15 jours à peu près. Dans tout les cas, cette histoire sera terminée, je ne la laisserai pas tomber en cours de route :)

shihanna09 » Merci de suivre ma fic :) Je suis heureuse que tu trouves le comportement de Bella réaliste, j'avais peur de faire une Bella trop rebelle ou justement pas assez, j'essaie de trouver un juste milieu.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic, je ne vous connais pas mais je vous n'aime cré fort ❤

Je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer [bah non :'(] donc tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture ❤

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Nouveau supplice

Je roulais sur le côté à la fois terrorisée et confuse alors que la porte se refermait nous plongeant, la présence et moi dans le noir total

« Excusez-moi » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est pas gr... Bella ? » hurla la voix, suraiguë.

J'avais beau chercher, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là avec moi, enfin pas que je sois heureuse de ce qu'il nous arrive mais je me sens moins seule, c'est toujours bon d'avoir une présence connue » débita la voix sans même reprendre son souffle une seule fois.

Sa voix avait changé, elle était plus rauque, sans doute du au manque d'eau. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était bien Jessica. J'étais à la fois heureuse de la savoir avec moi, saine et sauve si on peut le dire et en même temps horrifiée. Malgré le drame de la situation, elle ne semblait pas avoir changé.

_« De toute façon, il y a peu de chance que tu te perdes, c'est un petit lycée » m'avait dit l'homme qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis la sortie de mon premier cour de l'après-midi._

_Malheureusement, je n'avais que deux cours en commun avec Angela, elle avait donc du me laisser après le déjeuné._

_« Je n'ai jamais eu de chance » avais-je répondu un souriant timidement._

_« Je peux t'accompagner pour tes cours si tu veux » m'avait-il proposer les yeux pleins d'espoirs._

_« C'est très gentil Mike mais je ne veux pas t'embêter, je peux me débrouiller »_

_Oui vraiment, je pouvais me débrouiller seule. _

_A cette instant, une jeune fille s'était approchée de nous d'un pas rapide._

_« Salut » avait-elle dit à Mike. Elle me lançait des regards en biais avec un air hautain et légèrement énervé que je ne compris pas._

_« Heu... Salut » avait répondu Mike en se renfrognant légèrement._

_La jeune fille s'était alors tournée vers moi._

_« Salut, tu dois être la nouvelle ? » _

_« Oui, j'imagine » avais-je répondu en me renfrognant à mon tour._

_« Bien, je suis Jessica et tu es... »_

_« Bella ! Moi, c'est Bella »_

_« Enchantée Bella, tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton prochain cour ? »_

_« En fait, j'allais l'accompagner » était intervenu Mike en levant les yeux vers Jessica. « Mais si tu préfères, je te laisse ma place » avait-il lancé en réponse au regard assassin de la jeune fille._

_« Bien sûr ! » avait-elle souri._

_Ce sourire était sans doute l'un des sourire les plus faux qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer dans ma vie. Elle m'avait attraper par le bras, sans même un regard pour Mike. Je m'étais quand même retournée pour lui adresser un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de nous regarder partir._

_« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. C'est tellement rare de se faire de nouvelles connaissances ici. On voit toujours les mêmes têtes. J'avoue qu'à la longue, c'est un peu énervant mais bon on s'y fait et puis il y a certaines têtes qu'on aime revoir tous les jours comme Mike » m'avait-elle dit en insistant bien sur la fin de sa phrase._

C'est à cette instant que j'avais compris ses réelles intentions envers moi. Plus je restais éloignée de Mike et plus elle m'appréciait, enfin en apparence.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demandais-je d'une petite voix en me redressant pour m'asseoir. Je tentais de ne pas prêter attention aux nombreuses douleurs que ce simple geste avait éveillé sur l'ensemble de mon corps.

« J'ai mal partout » dit-elle d'une voix de mourante « Ils m'ont traîner dans un camion avec d'autres filles, si tu avais senti l'odeur, c'était juste atroce. Après un des gars qui t'avait attrapé m'a pris pour m'amener voir un certain Aro, il était horrible ce mec, je ne veux plus jamais... »

Son monologue me donnait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Oui j'avais senti cette odeur dans le camion, oui j'avais rencontré cet « horrible mec », parce que ne l'avait-elle pas déjà remarqué ? Nous étions dans la même situation ! Elle continua sa tirade, me racontant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Bizarrement, le manque d'eau ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle parlait et lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait, elle gémissait de douleur. J'avais quitté un bourreau pour un retrouver un autre...

Malgré toute la sympathie que je pouvais avoir pour mon amie, elle n'en restait pas moins agaçante. Surtout dans une telle situation. J'étais épuisée, je voulais simplement dormir et reprendre un peu de force. Si seulement cela était possible.

« Bella ? Tu m'entends ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Hein ? Oui, oui, excuse moi, je suis un peu fatiguée » répondis-je.

« Oh ! Moi aussi ! Mais je te disais, tu crois qu'ils nous cherchent ? »

« Probablement »

« Ma mère doit être dans un état ! Et Mike ! Oh non ! Mike doit être effondré par ma disparition. Il va sûrement se rendre compte à quel point il tient à moi. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? C'est lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point il compte pour nous. Je pense qu'à mon retour, il va se jeter dans mes bras. »

Je repensais alors à Mike, la dernière personne à m'avoir vu avant ma disparition. Il avait du sûrement être interrogé par mon père. Je n'avais pas pu lui cacher mon dîner avec lui.

_Je m'étais approchée bruyamment de la table où mon père était assis pour lui signifier ma présence._

_« Hum... Papa ? » avais-je demandé timidement._

_« Oui ? » avait-il répondu en tournant la tête, surpris._

_« Mike m'a invité à dîner demain soir et... et j'ai accepté... » avais-je dit en baissant la tête._

_« Mike ? Mike Newton ? » m'avait-il questionné._

_« Oui »_

_« Tu sors avec lui ? » m'avait-il demandé, un sourcil relevé._

_« Pas vraiment... Il insiste tellement pour que l'on fasse une sortie ensemble que j'ai fini par accepter. C'est simplement entre amis »_

_« Et bien... Je connais ses parents, c'est un garçon responsable et gentil. Vous avez prévu quoi ? »_

_« Un dîner je crois, il passe me chercher et me ramènera à la maison après » avais-je répondu._

_« Quel restaurant ? »_

_« Papa ! Je ne suis pas un de tes suspects. Je vais simplement dîner avec un ami » avais-je dis en levant les yeux au ciel devant son questionnaire._

Oui, il avait du interroger Mike et lui était l'un de ses suspects... J'eus soudain une boule au ventre en pansant à lui et à tous les problèmes qu'il devait rencontrer à cause de moi. J'avais simplement accepté ce dîner pour lui montrer qu'entre lui et moi il n'y aurait jamais plus que de l'amitié et maintenant, il devait être le principal suspect dans l'enquête sur ma disparition. Je n'avais parlé qu'à mon père de ce dîner, inutile de mettre au courant une autre personne susceptible de raviver la jalousie de Jessica.

« La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était le bon... » continua-t-elle.

Je tentais de ne pas prêter attention à son monologue, pour être honnête, toute sa discussion m'importait peu. Elle continua, parlant tour à tour de Mike, sa famille et combien les gens devaient être triste sans elle. Je fermais les yeux et m'allongea sur le sol dur, tentant de trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement les bras de Morphée refusèrent de moi, préférant me laisser seule face à Jessica.

Je regardais au plafond, mes yeux distinguant des formes lumineuses dans cette pièce noire. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un petit rond rouge clignotant.

« Et Jessica, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demandais-je.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » répondit-elle surprise par mon intervention.

« Au plafond, il y a une lumière rouge qui clignote » dis-je.

« Où ça ? »

« Au plafond... » répondis-je exténuée.

Elle le faisait exprès ? Nous étions dans le noir complet, les seules choses que je pouvais distinguer étaient le plafond, le sol et les murs si je me cognais dessus. Et maintenant je fixais cette lumière rouge clignotante. Après quelques secondes de silence Jessica la vit enfin.

« Tu crois que c'est quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« On dirait la lumière d'une caméra » répondis-je avant même d'avoir pensé à cette possibilité.

« Ils peuvent pas nous filmer. Il fait noir » dit-elle innocemment.

Les seules fois où Jessica était innocente c'était bien dans son ignorance.

« Les caméras infra-rouge existe tu sais... » dis-je.

« Ah bon ? C'est quoi ça ? » me questionna-t-elle.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de jouer les professeurs. J'étais bien trop préoccupée à essayer de comprendre ce que cette caméra pouvait faire dans cette pièce. Pourquoi nous filmaient-ils ? Que pouvaient-ils faire de cela ? Ils en connaissaient suffisamment sur nous pour ne pas avoir besoin de nous filmer à notre insu. J'étais tellement fatiguée que le fait d'avoir une caméra braquée sur moi ne me déranger même pas. De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Hurler ? Insulter ces malades ? Détruire cette caméra ?

La dernière proposition me plaisait, si seulement ma jambe acceptait de me porter...

« Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ? » demanda timidement Jessica.

« Jess... Tu ne veux pas essayer de détruire la caméra ? » lui demandais-je.

« Et pourquoi tu le fais pas toi-même ? » me demanda-t-elle une pointe de stresse dans la voix.

« Je crois que ma jambe est cassée. » lui dis-je.

« La belle affaire... Si c'est bien une caméra, ils vont voir que je l'ai cassé et je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis » dit-elle déterminé.

« On a déjà des problèmes » marmonnais-je.

Oui, on en avait déjà mais je comprenais pourquoi elle refusait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle est plus de problèmes. Ces malades étaient capables de tout. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle me reposa sa première question.

« Ils vont nous vendre » répondis-je sans aucune émotion.

« QUOI ? TU ES SERIEUSE ? » hurla-t-elle.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle entra dans une sorte de transe. Elle asséna de nombreux coups sur ce qui semblait être la porte en hurlant pour obtenir de l'aide.

« Ça ne sert à rien » murmurais-je à bout de force, le son de ma voix recouvert par ses hurlements.

Elle attendait vraiment que nos bourreaux viennent nous sauver ? Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était s'épuiser et m'épuiser par la même occasion.

Exténuée, je fermais mes yeux.

Je dus m'endormir ou m'évanouir peut être car lorsque je repris conscience, les hurlements de Jessica avaient cessé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente mais une chose était sûre, c'est que cette petite sieste ne m'avait pas du tout reposée.

Au moment où j'allais demander à haute voix si Jessica allait bien, une lumière vive apparue dans le bruit sourd d'une porte que l'on claque.

« Toi. Viens avec moi » dit une voix grave.

Je ne compris qu'il s'adressait à moi qu'à l'instant où je sentis ses énormes bras me soulever du sol.

« Lâchez-moi » dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais forte mais qui n'était en réalité qu'un murmure.

Je ne distinguais pas le visage de l'homme qui me portait, mes yeux ne s'étant pas encore habitués à la lumière après ce qui me semblait être des heures dans l'obscurité.

« Ta copine est particulièrement chiante » rit-il.

J'en restais bouche bée mais j'étais bien trop épuisée pour le faire remarquer.

« On regarde les vidéos de surveillance » ajouta-t-il.

J'en avais la nausée, ces pervers nous observaient vraiment. Pourquoi ? La souffrance humaine les existait ? Apparemment oui. Les larmes montèrent sans que je ne les y invite.

« T'inquiète pas, on ne te fera pas de mal. On est pas des barbares » dit mon bourreau en voyant sans doute mes larmes couler.

« Si, c'est ce que vous êtes » dis-je les mâchoires serrées.

« Hé ! On ne fait que gagner notre vie ! » se justifia-t-il.

« En détruisant la vie de jeunes filles » lançais-je avec hargne, ses répliques m'ayant totalement réveillé.

L'homme s'arrêta. J'ouvris les yeux petit à petit. Il me fixait d'un air triste. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit soudain que ma chance de m'échapper était là mais je ne devais pas faire de faux-pas. Je le regardais pendant un moment avant de me présenter.

« Je sais » me dit-il dans un sourire.


End file.
